Justice
by L3onidas
Summary: A different beginning and a different sealing. His determination and knowledge made him grow as a fighter. Uzumaki Naruto grew up with the goals of justice and strength in his mind. He must overcome challenges most never dare face. Anbu- Panda Summoning- Strong- Grey- Naruto. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. Masashi Kishimoto does. And if I did I probably wouldn't write fanfiction. Or maybe I would. It's incredibly hard, if not impossible for most people to include all of your ideas into one story. Especially when some of your ideas contradict each other. I do own my OC's though and the storyline for this story.

* * *

This story has been re-posted after it was taken down for being too low rated.

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

"You know I can't do that hime, no matter how much I wanted. You are just too important for Konoha and the Land of Fire," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi, spoke irritated. His student knew just as well as himself that he couldn't just allow her to leave, her abilities in the medicinal arts were just to vital for Konoha, and then there were the fact that she was one of the last Senju in Konoha.

At the time of Konohas founding the Senju clan stood at the top of the food chain, with only the Uchiha being able to rival them on a good day. Now the once great clan was almost extinct, nobody could have guessed that Hashiramas, Tobiramas and Tokas reason for allying with their rivals, the Uchihas, were because of most of their clan being infected by a deadly genetic disease. The Senju triplets had apparently seen them allying with the Uchihas were the only way to allow the Senju clans survival.

"Cut the crap sensei, Konoha and the Land of Fire would do absolutely fine without me, i've made sure of that already," retorted his student, she had prepared for the day she would either die or retire, she had trained enough medic-nins to such a level that Konohas medical-nins would still be leaps and bounds ahead of every other villages.

"You will be too vulnerable for the hunters, even though you no longer suffer from Hemophobia, thanks to Yakushi-san," he chuckled at that memory. One day after learning about Tsunades trauma and her suffering from Hemophobia she had decided to do something about it, she couldn't allow the world's greatest medic-nin to be unable to do her job. Nono then asked him the hokage for permission to perform the test, which required her to kidnap Shizune, who was a weakness of Tsunades. They would then leave traces behind which Tsunade would follow, when Tsunade then finally caught of Nono sprayed blood in her face making her freeze. When that happened, the female Kunoichis who was Transformed as males began stripping both women down, when Shizune was butt naked Nono then started raping her which made Tsunade snap out of it. Which made the four kunochis stop and explain their reasons?

Tsunade still glared at Nono whenever she passed by, and sometimes she even began to crack her knuckles in a threatening gesture.

Tsunade just let out a "huff," before crossing her powerful slender arms beneath her impressive bust, which most women would kill for.

Senju Tsunade had always been a difficult one, ever since she graduated from the academy at age 6 and became his student, she had been like this. Whenever something didn't go after her head she would become offended and just huff. It had only become worse when she was given the title Sannin by Hanzo the Salamander.

Hattori Hanzo was an old rival of his; he was also one of the Five Great Pillars of the Old World which consisted of him, the God of Shinobi, Hanzo the Salamander, Ōnoki of Both Scales, E the Immortal and Kakuzu the Element Master. Each of them had experienced what it was like to live during the clan wars, but more importantly they were all monsters among the Shinobi world, the only one who could challenge one of the Pillars was one of the Pillars. The way you trained before the shinobi villages was founded, was just that different from how you trained today. Each of them was also the leader of their nations shinobi village, and each of them had their own special abilities.

But he wasn't called the Professor for nothing, he had expected that kind of reaction from his long-time student, it was why he had spoken with the daimyo of the Land of Fire about Tsunade getting a place in the Twelve Guardian Ninjas.

The Twelve Guardian Ninja were one of the oldest groups of ninjas in the world; their existence dates all the way back into the era of the samurais, though at that time they were known as the Twelve Shadow Guardians, thanks to ninjas mastery over stealth. The group consists of twelve ninjas who all have pledged their royalty to the daimyo; these ninjas could be anyone right now one of the current members of the group was a former missing-nin from Iwa.

"Thanks to you being the granddaughter and grandniece, of Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama respectively, who was both hokages. I'm going to go out of my way for you, by offering you a contract with the Twelve Guardian Ninjas for 7 years. When those 7 years is over i expect you to be back in Konoha, fully operational, do we have a deal or not?" he asked his student, this way his student could get away from Konoha and her pain while still being useful for the Land of Fire.

She seemed in thought for a minute or two, probably considering the offer, weighting the ups and downs of his offer. When she finally spoke she went down to one knee as a sign of submission, before speaking with all the seriousness she could muster, which was a lot.

"I accept hokage-sama," a small smile stretched across his bearded face, before it instantly disappearing when Tsunade started speaking once more, she apparently had a condition for him, "i want Shizune with me, i promised Dan before he died that I would take care of his niece."

If it had been anyone else than a Kato he would probably agree instantly, but seeing that in this case it was he mulled a little bit over it. The Kato family had not always been an important one, they had been there since the birth of Konoha but they had never really contributed with an above average shinobi that was at least before Kato Dan. He was a prodigy who created the infamous Spirit Transformation Technique, which was a technique that allowed him to materialise his spirit outside of his body, which is then able to take possession of a target, enabling them to freely manipulate the victim's body at will. It was one of the best assassination jutsu in existence. At some point he even considered having him become the next hokage, the only thing he missed was raw power, which was his biggest weakness.

If there was just a small chance of Shizune recreating this technique out of Dans notes, then she couldn't be allowed to have her loyalty pledged to anyone than Konoha.

He thought about for some more time before he agreed, "ill allow you to take her with you if you can promise that her loyalty will be with Konoha, and that you will be taking students in the medicinal arts during the next 7 years."

Training some students in her favourite shinobi art and making sure Shizunes loyalty was with Konoha. It was a small price to pay for having her come to the capital of the Land of Fire.

She nodded accepting his offer. Then, Tsunade disappeared. There was no flicker of chakra or breeze of wind to accompany the disappearance. One moment she was just there and the next moment, she was gone.

As soon as he left the veteran hokage sighed, he was getting too old for this damn job. He still had to deal with the Takigakure case, rumours was having that they were immobilising for something big, not only was there laws set to increase the shinobi population, they were also accepting missing-nins into their village.

That Kakuzu was just to troublesome, sometimes he just wished that he had followed his village elders orders and just tried to assassinate Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage. Now he had to cancel the alliance Konoha had with them ever since they gifted them with the Chomei (seven-tails). The business they were involved in was just to shady for a village like Konoha to associate with.

And not only were their Shinobi mobilising and taking in missing-nin. They were also dealing too much with the black market. Of course every great village did that, but Takigakure were something different. If what Jiraiya said were true then Kakuzu had managed to take complete control over the black market, which meant they had control over the bounty stations, which then meant they had access to every bloodline users, at least the dead bloodline users with bounties on their heads.

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

The last 7 years had done wonders for both Tsunade and Shizunes abilities, not only had Tsunade gotten over her plateau in her abilities. Shizune had managed to master her uncles Spirit Transformation Technique thanks to Yamanaka Inosawa, who was a fellow member of the Twelve Guardians Ninjas, even to this day she was amazed about the amount of knowledge he had on the human mind and soul.

Tsunade had managed to break her plateau thanks to Rock, who also was a fellow member of the Guardians and a former missing-nin from Iwa; she had managed to make her own earth-elemental fighting style, which consisted of her imitating the earthbenders from the ancient stories about the Avatar and his adventures.

Mastering the Spirit Transformation Technique wasn't the only thing Shizune had done in her 7 years absence from Konoha, her abilities in poisons and the Chakra Scalpel had surpassed her master. She was currently working on a jutsu she called Killing Hands Technique, it was which her hands, creating a small ball of killing chakra, which is the complete opposite of the Healing Hands Technique. Through concentrating their chakra in a manner opposing the Healing Hands Technique, so instead of rebuilding and restoring another person's cells, this jutsu intends to destroy and unravel another person's cells. Tsunade had already classified it as a kinjutsu.

They were currently making camp for the night, it was time for them to go back home to Konoha. Hopefully Tsunade had come over the pain she felt whenever she thought or saw Konoha.

She was currently gathering wood for the branches when she heard a _swish_ sound, before several kunais and shurikens impacted against her back and head. Only for her to go into u puff of smoke, a small log taking her place signifying the use of the basic and one of the most useful techniques' which were the Body Replacement Technique.

Before the smoke even completely disappeared from the log, it exploded signifying the use of Explosive Tags on the log, though instead of a fireball, a cloud of purple smoke came out of it.

"Move!" The one who was most likely the leader said, a rookie mistake actually, you weren't supposed to speak in a battle, and you were especially not supposed to announce such an obvious thing, as the purple cloud being poison, something which and academy student were supposed to know.

A few branches and leaves moved, showing Shizune their old position and their new position. It wasn't hard to see which direction a person moved if the branch he had been on shifted with the loss of his weight. You just had to go in the complete opposite direction as the branch.

Before the leader even landed on the ground Shizune was behind him. A senbons was placed between each knuckle, the senbons were a dark brown which were an uncharacteristic color for a senbons usually they were a silvery color.

When the senbons were thrusted into his head it immediately exploded, showing that the dark brown color was a side effect of Shizune flowing earth-chakra into it.

When she touched the ground she immediately ducked under a kick, before several brown colored senbons flew out of her mouth impacting against the shinobi who tried to blindside her.

Before they even impacted she turned around, just in time to deflect the incoming kunai with a senbon. It then appeared to be nothing more than a distraction when she felt cold metal piercing her neck.

But instead of blood being spewed out highly concentrated acid come out, impacting against her clone killer, the acid worked so fast he didn't even get the time to scream, the Exploding Acid Clone was truly and frightening effective technique.

Shizune stood back in the clearing where everything started, she was breathing heavily thanks to a combination between adrenalin and her using several jutsus in the span of a few seconds, stamina had never been her strong point, that was more her masters style.

This fight had been another proof to her that she wasn't the same naïve girl she was back in the academy in Konoha, shinobis life were not the same as she thought it was, the stories about all of the great legends were to glorified.

A small flicker of chakra akin to a Body Flicker alerted her to her masters arrival. She had either sensed her chakra usage or she herself had also been attacked. "Who were they?" Shizune asked, she had obviously fought before, but she had never fought people who were specifically targeting her, she supposed it would only be a matter of time before people came after her because of her family name, Dan had truly been a frightening shinobi.

"Hunters," a scowl was visibly on her pretty face.

She nodded in affirmative; she knew perfectly well who hunters were. They were the special-ops of Takigakure, though nobody could prove it. It was a group which consisted of members from the both Prajna clan which were an old Anbu division the Land of Woods, and a large force of their regular shinobi force. Each division-leader had been personally been trained by Kakuzu.

Still from what she had heard they used t be stronger. Either Taki was facing hard times or this was merely a scouting team sent to evaluate her skills so they could sent a more suited team to take her out. Both choices would explain why they were so weak, though the latter probably had more merit than the first choice.

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

"You don't look like much, the stories about you portrays you like some sort of giant who crushes armies with nothing but his fists. And from looking at you for nothing more than a second, i can tell those are lies. Your hands are way to smooth to be the hands of a taijutsu fighter." Tsunade snorted, it was true rumors tended to exaggerate, but the hype about Namikaze Minato the Yellow Flash was ridiculous. It was said his reserves was the size of a bijuu, something which she could definitely testify to that they were not, they were just above the reserves of an Elite jonnin which he had only because of the Gate of opening being more open than usually, how he had achieved that was a mystery to Tsunade, it was probably some sort of Fūinjutsu technique, she mused, that was most likely.

A tick mark formed above Minatos left eye, while his bangs covered his eyes shadowing his eyes. He knew the rumors about him were exaggerated but still she could be a little less blunt about it, he was still her kage and boss. He then looked up a smile on his face, its purpose was to hide his irritation, something which Tsunade saw and smirked at, she liked getting on peoples nerves you could probably call it a hobby of hers. "You know how it is," he retorted before continuing, "I've called you here because of my wife, Uzumaki Kushina, as you already know she is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi (Nine-Tails), she's supposed to go in labor next month. I would like you to be there to make sure everything goes as it should be."

"You got down and dirty with the Tomato," she smirked. "I'll be happy to help; i believe it's what my grandmother would have wanted."

Minato looked confused upon her mentioning of her grandmother, "Uzumaki Mito was my grandmother, and she was quite close to Tomato before she died."

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

The house of the Minato and Kushina was quite beautiful and simple, a little unorthodox though she had only seen tree houses in the Land of Woods. So it was quite a shock to see the Yondaime Hokage live in such a house, but what was even more surprising was the way it was decorated, it didn't quite sit right with her, it was too Spartan almost like they had only just recently moved in.

She was currently sitting in a sofa, one of the only devices made for sitting in the house. She was waiting for Kushina who had just exited to the bathroom; she had to take a shit were her exact words, she still had a dirty mouth.

"How long is it going to take Tomato i didn't come here to look at the walls, i wanted to talk to you," she smirked when she heard a "fuck" you from the other side of the house, it was just too easy get on her nerves. She must have had some kind of battle mode similar to many other shinobis, because there was just no way she would be alive this day if she was that easy to temper in a battle.

Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Army, it was a name given to her because of her jutsu Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, her red hair and lastly her red armor that were similar to the one worn before the shinobi villages were founded.

"What did you want Tsunade-sama?" Kushina asked curiously, upon entering her room. She was quite surprised when Tsunade suddenly appeared on her doorstep unannounced, not many knew where she lived that meant that Minato-koi probably sent her.

"Minato sent me to check up on you, and make sure the baby was alright. Its quite dangerous for a Jinchuuriki to have a baby, no mistakes is allowed." Tsunade answered. "Lie down on the table and pull up your dress, so i can perform a scan of the baby"

Kushina quickly did what she was told, though when she were about to pull up her dress she hesitated a moment before pulling it up over her head hiding the small embarrassed blush that were now visibly on her face.

Tsunade placed her hands in the ram-seal before mentally chanting Chakra Scan, making her hands glow a light green. She then placed her hands over Kushinas stomach, holding them there for about then minutes. When she finally stopped the medical-jutsu her eyes had widened and her mouth had opened in surprise.

When Kushina saw this she instantly grew worried and asked what was wrong, "nothing is wrong i just never expected the child's chakra coils to be as big as a newly minted gennin that's all."

"I see," Kushina frowned i had hoped he wouldn't inherit the Uzumaki bloodline, the cost is to great in my opinion, nobody deserves to have their childhood taken away just because they need to train because they have too much chakra.

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

Uchiha Obito had planned everything down to the smallest detail; every detail about the plan was imprinted into his mind thanks to the capabilities of the Sharingan. Tsunade were first supposed to arrive in a year 8 eight year long was the contract the hokage had signed with the daimyo. Sarutobi Hiruzen had always been an unpredictable one; it was why he had won two wars while against unimaginable odds.

He knew he himself was a kage level shinobi, he was very confident in his skills maybe even arrogant, but he wasn't stupid he knew there was no way he would be able to extract the Kyuubi with both Minato and Tsunade there, two kage level shinobi was still too much for him.

He would bide his time, his teacher Madara had made him train on his patience, one of the most important traits needed for a plan to succeed, he would strike when Kushina was vulnerable. And in the meantime he would keep on training, he couldn't get to strong.

His Kamui still needed some work, he could still only hold his intangibility for 3 minutes, he wanted to at least being able to hold it for 5.

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

Kushinas childbirth went perfectly, the combined abilities of Minato, Shizune and Tsunade was more than enough to keep the Kyuubi at bay and make sure that the childbirth went as fast as possibly as to decrease the risk of the Kyuubi escaping.

Now one week later Kushina was standing in a room covered in seals. In front of her was Naruto lying in a crib, his entire body was too covered in seals. When Kushina had completed the handseals she began chanting before yelling "Uzumaki Hiden: Bloodline Seal." The seals all glowed an ethereal blue before they began convoying on the child.

The Uzumaki Hiden: Bloodline Seal actually consisted of several seals meant to help the child improve and keep his bloodline in check.

Four seals were placed on him with the effect of keeping his chakra in check, those seals was Chakra Restriction Seal, which was a seal meant seal away about ninth-tenth of their chakra. The seal would automatically loosen when you had achieved perfect chakra control in that state.

The second seal were the Five Elements Seal, which were a seal designed to disturb the charka flow, making it at least twice as difficult to control your chakra.

The third seal used was the Random Disturbing Seal, it was a seal meant to randomly disturb your chakra when you were during a chakra exercise, which meant that your control upon your chakra would increase, and your reaction time would also increase.

The fourth seal was the Chakra Distributing Seal, which were a seal meant to distribute your chakra to maximum effect. Usually people who had large chakra reserves suffered from HDAD meaning that they had trouble concentrating, the reason they suffered from HDAD was because the influx of chakra into the brain was too great. The Chakra Distributing Seal makes sure that only a specific amount of chakra reaches the brain so there will be no side effects of having the Uzumaki Bloodline.

Another seal meant for the body was the Gravity Seal, which is a seal meant to improve speed and strength, and the way it does that is ba increasing the gravity around the body making it harder to move. All in all it has 100 levels.

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram she chanted while at the same time doing the corresponding handseals.

Summoning Technique

A puff of smoke just a little bigger than herself appeared, when she slammed her hands onto the ground. When the smoke cleared it revealed an angry panda, which were standing on its hind legs, stomping the ground angrily.

The Pandarians had never liked her, from the moment they laid their prideful eyes on her to the minute she failed their test, to become their summoner something which only 5 people had passed. The first one was the Rikudou Sennin, who had made the pandas his personal summon, and had announced them to be kings of the summoning world, something which the other summoning clans were more than angry at the Pandarians for.

The Pandarians were not stupid they knew perfectly well that they wouldn't be able to fight all other summons and come out on top, they knew even if their talent and skills were greater than the other clans, there numbers would end up making up for it, so to diffuse the conflict the Great Panda Elder of the Panda clan took in the most aspiring member of the Snake, Slug and Toad clan, all three of them were the leaders of each of their alliances. The three members the Great Panda Elder had trained, each ended up becoming the Grand Elder of their respective clan.

"**What do you want?**" The panda's voice was booming, almost deafening.

She fidgeted a little, thinking about her next words, "Your next summoner has been born, he even inherited the Uzumaki Bloodline something which only a few had managed before him, the Kyuubi chakra inside me has only speed up the process."

"**Spare me for your lessons girl, i know more about your bloodline than even your own members of your clan did, it was us who created it by taking some of the Rikudou Sennins life-force.**"He snorted before turning to the baby, inspecting it for any flaws and determining its strength, what appeared to be a smile appeared on his face before it disappeared in a flash, when he turned to the mother who know had tears streaming down her face, being a summoner of the Pandarians meant that there would be no time for play, no childhood, they were warriors as soon as they could crawl, that was their way. "**Girl, have you placed the seals on him,**"

A sniff escaped before she nodded.

"**I expect you to train him in my absence, i will return in 4 years to make sure he is a worthy summoner of ours. His life will depend on the training you give him, be soft on him and we will end his existence if he does not pass, or be tough on him and allow him to live as a true warrior," he roared. "We will bring justice to our enemies**,"

An involuntarily snort, a very involuntarily snot came from Kushina she heard him speak about justice; it was nothing more than petty revenge on their enemies.

Hearing the girl snort he turned around before directing every bit of Ki (killer intent) he was capable of on her "**Did you hear anything funny?**" he asked angrily.

A second later Kushinas knees began to buckle before they gave under her weight, "no," her head were shaking, what had she done, how could she be so foolish to snort at him.

"**You are lucky you are his mother if you had been anybody else i would have killed you for questioning me,**" he roared once more before disappearing in a big cloud of smoke, showing just how angry he was.

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

Meanwhile in the hokages office Minato felt his heart ache, like something bad just happened.

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

The next year had lasted an eternity in Kushinas opinion, the aches she felt in her heart every time she had demanded her son to stand up once more, whenever he felt from either fatigue or poor balance, she had chosen to be tough. That way her son would live, she would kill herself a thousand times over before she would allow anything to happen to her son.

She couldn't even count the amount of times her and Minato had been in an argument about Naruto. Minato being an orphan had wanted to take things slow with Naruto; he wanted him to feel as loved as possibly, he wanted him to experience the wonders of childhood. Something no war-orphans ever had.

If Minato bought a rubber ball, she would exchange it with a rubber kunai, when he gave Naruto toys she bought him interactive toys. All for the purpose of Naruto being trained to allow his full potential to come forward, she wished she could have told her husband just why she was doing these things to Naruto, but she couldn't the seal on the back of her neck mad sure of that.

Minato wasn't the only one to protest against her "training regime" as her husband called it. Her friends such as Uchiha Mikoto or Inuzuka Tsume had also complained heavily to her, telling her how she was destroying her childhood and that they didn't live during the clan-wars. Tsunade had been more understanding, she had heard stories from her grandfather how some Uzumaki's had been trained, how they had been monsters among monsters. It was just the way of the Uzumaki's she thought.

She was currently sitting out in the morning sun, enjoying the breeze with closed eyes. It was one of the only times she could feel at ease, one of the few times she could forget about training Naruto, something which usually occupied her every time a day. Just when sleep was about to take over her body she heard crying from her son, usually she would just let him be to tech him that crying didn't help you and that action did. But something about the way he cried made her move or maybe it was a sixth-sense of some sorts that alerted her to that something was wrong with her babyboy.

When she reached the still Spartan kitchen she saw what was wrong, an orange masked individual with a black cape where hovering over her child, a kunai in hand.

It made her freeze, a mistake which allowed a clone of some sorts to place a kunai on her throat, he then moved his head forward placing his would be mouth by her ear before he started speaking, "move and i will kill your son, just relax and everything will be over in a flash," he chuckled before he disappeared with Kushina in a swirling motion, "fool," the Tobi who were still standing was just about to drive the kunai through the infants head when a yellow flash appeared before him.

And just like that he were defeated a Rasengan had impacted against his head, but instead of blood smoke appeared reveling that he was nothing more than a Shadow Clone.

"Fuck!" The rescuer cursed before he disappeared in a yellow flash once more with Naruto safely in his was nothing more than pure luck that Minato had decided he wanted to visit his family, but when he was unable to summon himself to the seal he had placed on Kushina her knew something was wrong. So he summoned himself to Naruto's position, a Rasengan in hand ready to blow any opponents to bits and pieces.

He appeared in his office he instantly ordered his Anbu to find Sarutobi Hiruzen and set the village into a full lockdown, something which had never happened before. Not once in Konohas history had an enemy managed to reach its doorsteps. Not even when Iwas Faceless unit where a few miles from reaching the gates, back then the only thing unusually about Konoha was that its gates were closed and its population was indoors.

Konoha was now in greater danger than ever before, never had the village Konoha faced a bijuu before.

There was just no other reason for adopting Kushina and then trying to kill Naruto, if they had wanted the Uzumaki Bloodline they would have taken Naruto as their first choice, not because his genes were stronger, no it was because a male produced offspring's much faster and safer than a female.

A sigh escaped when he realized what he had to do to save Konoha, the only way to seal a bijuu with the power that the Kyuubi had were with a sacrifice, and not just any sacrifice, no the user of the seal used to seal away the Kyuubi had to be the one sacrificed.

And the only one with the abilities to seal it away in Konoha was him. Jiraiya was too far away to be of any use.

When the former hokage appeared in the office after being called he began explaining his plan, before he went to the hospital to pick an ideal host. His own son was too old to survive having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him; he didn't have the same chakra as his mother.

But he couldn't just take any orphan; the child had to have a lineage of shinobis behind him. That meant that only a child of a clan or a shinobi family was suited, and the only one who was born with those qualities was Sarutobi Konohamaru the grandson of the Sarutobi Hiruzen the God of Shinobi.

Senju Hitomi was still pregnant with her daughter and was first supposed to give birth in two months. and even if she had been born he probably wouldn't have chosen her, female Jinchuurikis was just too vulnerable whenever they gave birth, something which Hitomi's daughter was required to as she was the last Senju who could continue the Senju line. Tsunade had become too old.

* * *

-Changes-

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N: FF and RR, if you like it, or if you have anything to say about it, be it requests, grammar correction, flames or just about anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. Masashi Kishimoto does. And if I did I probably wouldn't write fanfiction. Or maybe I would. It's incredibly hard, if not impossible for most people to include all of your ideas into one story. Especially when some of your ideas contradict each other. I do own my OC's though and the storyline for this story.

I think

* * *

The yondaime kazekage couldn't help but smile after receiving the news of what happened to Konoha, it was like a dream come true. It didn't matter that they were allies; all that mattered was that Suna could no longer be bullied like Konoha had done in the last war.

Soon Suna would be at the top of the food chain, no longer were Suna led by a tyrannical leader. The sandaime kazekage were finally brought down at the end of the war, the combined abilities of his two teammates since his gennin time, Sasori and Pakura truly reserved their status as S-ranked shinobi which were a status few ever reached, and now Suna has 3 of them, not counting Chiyo and Ebizō who once had the same ranking as himself.

His daughter Temari of the Sand, would achieve the same ranking in 10 years, it was a good thing Sasori had managed to convince him to make his firstborn the Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku (one-tail), what was even better was that instead of sealing the beast inside of her while she was still in her mother's womb they had waited till she was born. She was already showing signs of being a genius.

Then there was Gaara who had managed to inherit his grandfather's Bloodline, thanks to Sasoris sealing abilities and Chiyos medical skills. Iron Sand was truly a terrifying ability; it was what allowed the third kazekage to control Shukaku.

When he was finally done celebrating Konohas misfortune he looked up, and what he saw made him smirk, Suna truly had a bright future ahead of them.

At the far right was Sasori of the Red Sand standing his bright red hair were standing out like a light in a dark cave. He was wearing his usual attire which consisted of several scrolls tied around his waist with a sand colored coat covering everything else; he had always been a secretive one.

Beside him stood his teammate Pakura of the Scorch Release, tall and proud, her green hair was tied into a bun with a senbon, and two orange bangs were covering her pretty face. Her attire consisted of sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles

At Pakuras left stood the only other woman in the room Honored Grandmother Chiyo as she was known as here in Suna. She was wearing her usual attire which consisted of a beige scarf, and a sand colored coat like thing.

And on the far left was Honored Grandfather Ebizō as he was known as here in Suna, who was the brother of Chiyo, he was wearing the same attire as his sister.

"This unfortunate event couldn't have occurred at any better time," he started. "Our forces now numbers more than Konoha, skill is now what will decide who will come out on top. Ebizō being the teacher of the previous Jinchuurikis you will be standing for Temaris training together with her mother. Kankuro has already shown some interest in the puppet art, so i want you Chiyo to bring out his full potential in that art similar to what you did to Sasori over her. Speaking of Sasori you will be training Gaara in the art of using the Iron Sand, seeing as you have the most knowledge on the art, thanks to your Human Puppets jutsu."

Seeing all of them agreeing he dismissed everyone but Pakura, "i want you to make sure that our Anbu forces will be in tip top form, war is already on the horizon, i can feel it in my blood." He smiled, he kind of liked war, it was what he was trained for, it was his purpose.

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

The years had been good to Taki; he couldn't even imagine what kind of village it would have been if he wasn't in charge of it. Every day he thanked whoever deity that made him refuse the order that the elders gave him.

Trying to assassinate the shodaime hokage was nothing but a fools doing, not even one of the Five Great Pillars of the Old World could have achieved that. He was a man who kept Bijuus as pets, the same Bijuus who had the potential to destroy nation's singlehandedly. Only a fool would have accepted that order, only a fool would believe the fire-element could defeat the shodaimes legendary wood-element, the wood-element was a combination of the water and earth-element neither of them were weak against the fire-element.

He could still remember that day.

* * *

_-Flashback start-_

_It was a nice morning; the sun was standing tall illuminating the training ground Kakuzu had occupied only minutes ago._

_He was now on his way to the grand elder's chamber, they apparently had an urgent mission for him. Usually they would just wait till he came home from his day of exercising; today they had sent a messenger to bring him the news of him needing to come to the chambers._

_He pushed open the expensive mahogany double doors to the chamber, a sneer had found it ways to his face such waste of money, they could have gone to the shinobis training instead, and they had needed new textbooks for a while now._

"_Ah Kakuzu-san it's nice of you to join us so soon, we hadn't expected your arrival for at least some time now. You've certainly become faster haven't you," the elder on the right spoke smoothly, it was that reason he had achieved a spot among the grand elders even though he was still 20 years younger than the youngest member._

"_I do what i can," Kakuzu replied without a hint of emotion, he couldn't afford to let them know how he felt. _

"_i'm afraid your speed won't do much for this mission, your element skills is what you will need," the oldest member of the elders spoke sage like._

"_And why is that," his speed had always given him the edge he needed, it didn't matter how many elements or jutsus he knew if he wasn't fast enough to use them_

"_Because no matter how fast you are you won't get through Hashiramas wooden defense with speed, only ninjutsu will allow you to do that," the fourth member of the council told him._

_It took not even 2 seconds for the tactical mind of Kakuzu to process that little tidbit of information. They wanted him to kill Senju Hashirama, the same Hashirama who had tamed 8 Bijuus like they were his pets, the same man who single handedly build Konoha, the same man who is revered to be the strongest shinobi since the Rikudou Sennin the Founder of Ninjutsu. There was just no way that was possible, he would rather kill the elders than do such a suicide mission. "You want me to kill Senju Hashirama," _

_Seeing smiles appear on their faces he decided his next choice, kill the elders and flee he had no other choice unless he wished to die against the Wood Man._

_It was why he had his wind mask appear in his sleeve, and without any visible effort he shot out a small fireball from his mouth while he at the same time shot out a tornado like compressed mass of wind chakra out of his wind mask_

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

Not even in his wildest dream had he imagined that the people of Taki would celebrate the elder's death, and then thank him by making him their leader.

He had modeled Taki after his own image, his own abilities. It was why Taki was now known as a nation full of hunters, it was the reason why Taki brought in 60% of all bounties. Its hunters were so good that they put Kiris hunter-division to shame.

Not only were Taki superior than the Five Great Shinobi Countries in the hunter department, their technology was also superior thanks to their trading with the Land of Snow. Kazahana Dotō was truly a sucker for money, something which Taki had more than enough of thanks to them having control over the Black Market.

It was the control of the Black Market that allowed them to track down the Prajna clan and have them join their country, that little deal made Taki a 100 shinobi stronger.

A small explosion brought him out of his musings, his grandson was making trouble again, he then just disappeared from his balcony, and there was no puff of smoke or a small breeze to accompany him. He just disappeared with raw speed, a feat few were capable of.

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

The sun broke the horizon, bathing the forests in golden light. The dull and repetitive sounds of fists impacting wood echoed around the clearing that encompassed the training ground behind the orphanage, where Uzumaki Naruto lived.

The training ground was a barren place; the only thing that really signified it as a training ground was the pole in the middle of the ground, bandages was wrapped around it so as to increase its durability.

The orphanage used to at least before the Kyuubi attack, to have a lot more equipment. But now because of the crisis that followed every resource were only spend at what was absolutely necessary.

The boy in question was Uzumaki Naruto, at the ripe age of 4 he was training hours which most newly academy student wouldn't.

Most people would ask themselves, why would a kid at the age of 4 train his body to exhaustion? If the boy should answer that he would answer with a single word, Justice. He trained so his mother's kidnappers would pay, his mother who he had visited every day at the hospital, the mother who had been in a comatose state ever since the Kyuubi-attack 3 years ago.

Though if you asked any other who had known the kids mind he would answer, revenge he is an avenger, his sole purpose in life is to bring down his wrath on his mother's kidnappers.

His wrath would be brought down upon those hunters from Taki.

He didn't care about the above, it didn't matter what other people thought of him or how many times he had to decline the other kid's invitation to play. All that didn't matter; the only thing that meant anything to him was his mother.

He was wearing the standard attire of an orphan kid, which consisted of a black shirt and pants; nothing out of the ordinary, only the bandages wrapped around his fist and up his forearms was unusual.

He was currently training for the taijutsu tournament that was to be held the next day. It was held by the Senju foundation which was a foundation meant to help the orphans.

The age limit was 6 years old, Naruto just didn't care he could easily go for one; there wasn't really that much of a difference between a 4 and a 6 years old.

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

A breeze ruffled the hair of the wannabe shinobis gathered here in front of the Senju compound was the tournament were to be hold. 10 small marked clearings were set up for the want to be shinobis.

After standing there for what seemed like an hour. Tsunade who was the founder of the foundation stood up on a box, before she used a jutsu to amplify her voice to make sure everyone heard her.

He was quite anxious when she started calling out names of the attendants who as soon as they heard their name stepped into one of the marked clearings. After what seemed like an eternity his name was finally called. When he stepped into his designated clearing he saw who his opponent was to be. A small beard of sweet trickled down his forehead when he saw how big he was. Why did he had to face a giant of an 8 year old. Life just wasn't fair sometimes he supposed.

The proctor was a purple haired woman with the standard shinobi attire, "now be good boys and do the Seal of Confrontation," she smiled.

Both fighters stepped forward before performing the seal but when Naruto tried to step back and release the seal the much bigger boy stepped forward before taunting him, "go home squirt i don't want to hurt a baby, how old are you anyways you look like an 4 years old."'

At that moment he decided he didn't like the older boy, he hated when people commented his age and height, "Shut up, fatty" he scowled, making the older boy sneer.

"Hajime!" The proctor announced.

Immediately the older more experienced boy ran forward before punching at Naruto with every bit of weight and strength he could muster behind it, "i'm going to take you down with a single punch," he gloated, before punching a Naruto's face with all his might.

But to his surprise his opponent sidestepped and shot out his legs tripping him and making him fall facedown into the ground.

Immediately the older boy leaped up, a look of rage on his face, "i'm going to get you for that punk."

"Come and get me big boy," he was taunted.

With a roar he leapt forward ready to pounce the smaller boy into next week.

Naruto quickly ducked under the front kick, before doing a spin kick to the back of his opponent's heel. Before the older boy could comprehend what happened Naruto had him in a chokehold from behind. The proctor quickly stepped in to end the battle after seeing that the older boy had no way to get out of the hold. "Good job squirt," the proctor grinned.

A small smile lit up Naruto's face he was one step closer to his goal.

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

A smile was on his face. He had really won the taijutsu tournament, though it had come at a cost he could still feel his ribs hurting and a small limp was visibly on his left leg.

Pain wouldn't make him stop; only death would. He was now one step higher in the hierarchy.

"So Blondie i looked into some files after seeing that you won and guess what. I found out that you were 4 when you were supposed to be at least 6, can you answer me that Blondie. You better think twice before you think because depending on that answer i will either take back my prize or i will allow you to go through with this," Tsunade spoke.

"I can't read," he answered simply.

Tsunade looked down at him before narrowing her eyes "Lying straight to a Sannins face, you either got a lot of guts or you are just plain stupid. So which is it?"

"What do you prefer?" he answered carefully, he had heard about her legendary temper. Who hadn't? They used to scare the kids back in the orphanage by saying that they would awaken Tsunades temper if they didn't go to sleep.

She just laughed before turning around making him follow her back into the Senju estate which was probably the biggest house Naruto had ever seen.

Not even the hokage mansion could compare to this. The Senju clan had truly been wealthy once.

She stopped upon reaching a door with the name Tobirama on, she then turned around to Naruto, "Break anything in there and i will bring down the wrath of Kami on you. ARE WE CLEAR?"

Naruto quickly nodded, he was sure he saw a spectral of a demon hovering behind her.

"For the next month i will be training you every day. We will go through taijutsu, weapons handling and what in my opinion is the most important asset of a shinobi, chakra control."

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

The first day of training had been one of the most bring training sessions ever. Tsunade had decided to start training Naruto in chakra control first. So she introduced with to the wonders of three exercises namely the Leaf sticking, the Leaf Spinning and the Leaf floating exercise. They were according to Tsunade the basic three and it was the first chakra exercises taught in the academy.

By the end of the day he had managed to stick a leaf to his head for about 5 minutes meaning he had mastered the exercise according to the academy books, though in Tsunades head he was far from mastering. She just laughed at him and said that when he could hold it for an hour he was ready for the next step.

Tsunade was a firm believer that whatever you learned something you mastered it to the highest degree and when you did that you took it to the next level.

It was why he was currently jumping around, trying to have catch the different pieces of limestone that she was throwing at him by using a combination of all three chakra exercises he had learned.

The first exercises needed in the Lime Catching exercise was the Leaf Floating, whenever one of the stones was close to hitting you, you expelled some chakra from the point it was about to hit you. When you had managed to do that you slowly brought it back to the surface on your skin while using the Leaf Spinning exercise. And when the some finally touched your skin you held it there by using the first exercise he learned the Leaf Sticking.

After about an hour Naruto had collapsed from a combination of chakra and muscle exhaustion. Even for someone who usually trained himself to the ground everyday he had his limits, he was still only 4. An age where most people was still drawing crude drawings and playing with toys. So it was safe to say that he was leaps and bounds ahead of most others his age and even a lot who was older than him

"I'm impressed. Two weeks was all it took for you to master an exercise most medic-nin in training uses three weeks for, and what makes it even more impressive is that you don't even have naturally good control which is something most medic-nins have," Tsunade praised Naruto who was currently being carried on her back, it was time for dinner.

"I try," he smiled. "Sometimes it just feels like something is messing with my chakra, though whenever i feel it i just try harder,"

"You're probably just imagining things, there would be absolutely no reason for you to have anything to interfere with your chakra," Tsunade answered.

A few minutes later they reached the dinner hall where they could smell the food from heavens which were cooked by Kato Shizune and Senju Hinata, the two adopted daughters of Tsunade.

Shizune was a nice pretty lady, she had that sister aura around her which instantly made everyone immediately like her.

Hinata though was far from her surrogate-sister, she was a stuck up one all the praise she had been given to her for being the last fertile Senju had gone to her head. She was also the jealous type something which he found out the very first day training under Tsunade.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to be around her when she got older.

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

"We will be spending the week on weapons handling," Tsunade announced cheerfully, it was fun to have a private student. She had forgotten how it was to train Shizune when she was younger.

"What about taijutsu, it was a tournament in taijutsu i won in. Not chakra control or weapons handling," Naruto whined, something people rarely saw him do.

"Take it or leave it Blondie," she smirked, making Naruto groan in disappointment.

"The most important things in weapons handling is precision, speed and practicality," Tsunade started before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"What about strength?"

"It doesn't matter how much strength there is behind your throw or thrust if you don't hit what you are supposed to," she answered. "We will be starting with the senbon; it's one of the smallest and hardest weapons in a shinobis arsenal."

"Why are we starting with the hardest one?" Her student asked

"We are going to start with is because if you master this then every other weapon will be easier to handle," Tsunade lectured in a sage-like voice.

Naruto nodded understanding what she meant. It actually made sense when you thought about it.

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

"How far is he in his lightning manipulation?" The deep voice of the yondaime raikage asked his subordinate.

They were currently overlooking the beautiful training ground of the Kinkaku Force; it was shaped to look like the environment from the Land of Fire.

5 people was currently occupying it himself, his subordinate and his subordinates three students.

"Two more weeks and he has passed the first step," Darui answered with a bored look on his face.

"How far is his teammates in their respective manipulations?" he asked Darui with a curious look in his eyes. It was quite exciting to follow the steps of what his right-hand man Darui called Kumos Sannin.

The team consisted of his own son Raido, Yugito the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi (Two-tails) and Seidōkaku (Broncehorn) the grandson of both Kinkaku and Ginkaku also known as the Gold and Silver Brothers. Each of them were truly skilled in each of their arts, each of them lived up to his expectations and then surpassed them.

Raido was the taijutsu fighter on the team, he was taught in his father's nin-taijutsu ever since he started his shinobi training. He was soon to learn his grandfather's black lighting style. He just had to master his normal lightning manipulation first.

Yugito was the mid to close-range fighter thanks to her powerful Blue Fire and Claw Creation Technique. Both were techniques gifted to her thanks to the Bijuu inside of her.

Seidōkaku was the mid to long-range fighter on the team; he was also what you called a powerhouse. His powerful water techniques and the legendary Bashōsen (Banana Palm Fan) insured that.

"Almost as far, only determination sets them afar, each of them is equals otherwise," Darui answered his kage, a small glint of proudness could be seen behind those lazy eyes of his.

"Good work, keep it up Darui," A grunted, before leaving.

"They did it all on their own sir, all i did was explaining was they were supposed to do nothing more," Darui whispered to no one.

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

He took a few deep breaths making sure he was completely calm before he sprang into motion. Midair he began throwing senbons, hitting both easy target and harder targets. Some were even hidden behind other objects requiring him to redirect some of his senbons trajectory by hitting them with other senbons.

When he landed on the ground he heard clapping from his right, a smile lit up his face like it always did whenever he was complimented, a sideeffect from always being alone and never receiving acknowledgement for his skills.

"Well done Blondie, one week ago you could barely even hit the target now you are hitting bull's-eye on every single throw,"

"Thank you," a small blush was already forming on his cheeks, the anger from the nickname forgotten as soon as she started complimenting him.

Tsunade then looked up at the sun to determinate the amount of time left on the day, "Thanks to you finishing early today, we still have three hours to give you some introduction in taijutsu."

"Finally," Naruto muttered only for him to be whacked on the back of his head.

"What was that Blondie!" the only female of the two roared.

"Nothing, nothing,"

"Good for you, i almost cancelled the rest of your training,"

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

Jab, parry, jab, duck, jump, spin kick, was the motions going through Naruto's head when he was fighting Shizune a fellow student of Tsunade.

Immediately after his spinning kick he was front kicked by Shizune sending him into the lake behind the Senju estate.

"You've improved Naruto; i still remember our first fight when i managed to beat you with a single finger. Now you can even manage to land a hit if you're lucky," Shizune congratulated Naruto who had just gotten out of the lake.

"It's still not good enough, i need more strength to reach my goals," he complained, while violently pushing open the door to the Senju estate, a testament of his anger of not being strong enough to achieve his goals. It was a quite depressing sight to see. No 4 year old should have that kind of anger in him.

"You have plenty of years ahead of you to improve, don't worry," Shizune sighed.

He had been like this ever since he started training under Tsunade-sama; it was a very unhealthy attitude to have even more as a shinobi. The chances of you suddenly clicking during a mission were very likely.

She still remembered when she brought it up to Tsunade. When she had asked if she knew anyone who was like that. She had answered "Orochimaru," which was an answer that shocked Shizune. Was Tsunade really training the second Orochimaru?

It was that kind of thinking that made Tsunade have her train him in taijutsu the last week of his training. Something she was very hesitating in, she didn't want to be the one who trained a possible monster like Orochimaru.

With Naruto's talent, determination and work ethic he would surely achieve such a person's level if not surpass it.

A small silence fell over the group after the last comment, neither of them had anything more to say. Naruto was the quiet type while Shizune was more the type of only speaking when she had to.

When they reached the end of the hall and were just about to enter Shizune realized that there was no "they". A wave of panic went through her; Tsunade had explicitly told not to leave him alone in the house not even for a second. The chances of him stealing anything of worth were just too big. The Senju estate had more than enough things worth stealing.

With that thought in her head she started running back the way she came from at full speed. A few seconds she saw a mop of spikey red hair, with could only belong to Naruto.

Sneaking up on him by using the Ghost jutsu she saw what it was he was staring at, the Raijin.

The Raijin was a blade of legendary qualities, it was said that if it was used at its full potential it would put even the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths too shame, something not even Senju Tobirama its latest wielder had ever achieved.

The blade of the sword was made of pure electrical energy, it was said the energy came from the gods themselves, where others said it was a lesser demons energy. Whenever it was turned off the blade retracted into the hilt or crossguard.

"It's incredible isn't it, how much power a weapon can have?" Shizune said softly as not to scare Naruto.

"It's a waste," he answered shocking Shizune.

"What is?" she asked confused, not understanding why he would say such a thing.

"Too have a weapon of that kind of strength just lying around. It should be putted to good use, it's a disgrace to the sword," Naruto answered trancelike.

"What do you mean by "it's a disgrace to the sword?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused like he didn't know what she talked about

Seeing Naruto honestly confused she chose to drop it "Come on, dinner will be ready in a sec." Shizune smiled. What had just happened, first he started talking almost like he was in a trance, then he got angry and began tightening his fists, and lastly he become incredibly confused.

_He is something special that boy, i just don't know if it's for the better or worse, _Shizune thought.

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

"**Kuangying-san (fierce-eagle) the time for you to introduce the boy in our arts has come**," the grand Panda elder told his subordinate.

A confused look appeared on Kuangyings face "**But grand elder, does the girl not has one more year to train the chosen one, before he was introduced to our art,**" he argued.

"**You will do as i say**," the elder growled. "**You would do well by remembering your place boss summon-chan**," he retorted. "**Just because the human's call you boss, doesn't make you the boss of our kind,**" he lectured. "**And if you must know, it's because of him already creating a link with the fountain 0f knowledge,**" He smiled,

"**I'm sorry elder, i should have known my place it won't happen again,**" Kuangying apologized while bowing.

"**No it won't, if you value your life**," the elder told him before dismissing him, "**Summon him at midnight**."

* * *

-**Justice**-

* * *

Youkai [Ghost]

Rank: C

Requirements: None

Description: The most important aspect of an ANBU is stealth and the ability to assassinate. This jutsu works to that end and, by lacing the clothing of an individual with chakra the clothing emits no noise from flapping, be it from wind or movements.

Made by: u/1341160/VynosNeptune

* * *

**A/N: FF and RR, if you like it, or if you have anything to say about it, be it requests, grammar correction, flames or just about anything**

**The character Raido comes from NinjaRiderWriter  
**

-**Justice**-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. Masashi Kishimoto does. And if I did I probably wouldn't write fanfiction. Or maybe I would. It's incredibly hard, if not impossible for most people to include all of your ideas into one story. Especially when some of your ideas contradict each other. I do own my OC's though and the storyline for this story.

I know it's on the short side but i just thought it was an excellent place to end the chapter.

* * *

'_Oh my head. That damn Tsunade and her freaking temper' _it was safe to say that Naruto had not had a happy ending with Tsunade no quite the concentrary she had been quite irate for some reason he couldn't fantom. All he knew was that he shouldn't have made that joke when he was about to leave.

Now he didn't know where he was. The last thing he could remember was Tsunade taking his shirt in a vice like grip and then throwing him a few miles. For all he knew he could be in a different dimension.

Sitting up from the lying position he was in ever since he landed from Tsunade's throw. He began looking around trying to make out where he was, according to his calculations he should be at least a few miles away from the Senju estate.

Through after a few seconds he realized he wasn't in Konoha. It at least didn't look like it. The room he was occupying was style in an old Japanese style with paperwalls and drawings all over.

Just when he was about to get up and explore his new surroundings he spotted a large shadow easily towering above any man he had seen it was also at least twice as wide. It was quite an intimidating figure.

Just when it reached the door he palmed two kunais with exploding tags to fight if needed.

"**Calm down boy, i mean you no harm. Not yet at least, it depends on how you will manage the test,**" the panda spoke in a calm tone yet it was filled with so much authority that he made Naruto want to do exactly as he said.

Naruto's eyes went wide at seeing a speaking panda. Something which could only mean that it was a summon. What did the pandas want with him and what test did he talk about?

"**Follow me and you questions will be answered**," the panda continued like he could read Naruto's mind. He then stepped out of the room before walking down the different halls with Naruto now in tow.

Naruto was quite amazed everything about this place. It looked every bit like the old movies you sometimes saw in the orphanage. Symbols of dragons and gods were littering the walls, ancient symbols and legendary weapons could also be seen on the walls.

Suddenly the panda he was following stopped in front of a sliding door before turning back to his little friend. "**When you enter the room you will bow for the grand elder, he are what you shinobis calls hokage to our kind. Any intolerance will be dealt with swiftly. It doesn't matter who you are."**

He then pushed the door aside before stepping in. when he reached a mark about 10 feet from the entrance he bowed, motioning Naruto to do the same. When he saw that he refused he began growling only the grand elders voice stopped him.

"**Relax Kuangying-san**," he told the panda before turning to the small redhead. "**I'm sure Kuangying here told you how you should bow before me,**" Naruto nodded. "**Why don't you bow then?**" the elder asked him curiously.

Naruto stood a little bit stiffer in his stance before he answered, "i bow before no man, woman or animal"

"**Relax,**" the grand elder told Kuangying after hearing he began growling at the boy. "**You are quite the feisty one young Naruto. You pass the first test.**"

Seeing his cue to leave the now identified Kuangying stood up before motioning Naruto to follow him.

After walking in silence for a few minutes Naruto decided to ask the questions that had troubled his mind ever since he had arrived here at the Lands of the Pandas.

"Why have you summoned me here?" he finally asked Kuangying. It was something he had wanted to know ever since he got here. He honestly could find no reason for it, so the only way for him to find out was to ask.

"**We summoned you here so we could see if you were a worthy summoner,**" he answered the boy.

"And why would you want me as your summoner? It doesn't make any sense at all for me."

"**You mother never told you?**" he asked Naruto only to see a few tears spring forth in his eyes and a small shake of his head. "**The Uzumaki and Pandarians have been companions ever since the founder of ninjutsus also known as the Rikudou Sennin,**" seeing a confused look on the boy's face upon mentioning the Rikudou Sennin he muttered, "**Later,**" before continuing. "**So naturally we choose the Uzumaki's as our summoners and since your clan has been nearly eradicated with only your mother as the known survivor we decided to have you as our summoner. Kushina failed the test you just passed.**"

He nodded in understanding, "What do you want from me?"

"**We want you to bring justice to our enemies, and bring back our artifacts that has been stolen from us during the many wars we have fought,**"

"What artifacts?"

"**Back when the Rikudou Sennin lived he gave us the Pandarians, who was by the way his personal summons, the weapons that he fought was too dangerous in human or any other summons possessions. The other summons already hated us before that because of the Rikudou Sennin giving us the title as the rulers of the summons. And giving us those powerful weapons was the last straw for them. Not even us training the Slug, Snake and Toad clan's strongest warriors could prevent the war that was to come for us. The other summons began finding summoners; they found clans that were willing to help them. And then suddenly they outnumbered us by a 10000 to 1. Not even our weapons could change the tides. That was when we found the Uzumaki's.**

**Still that didn't change the tides that much; the Uzumaki's was only 10000 strong whereas our enemies were over a 100000 men strong. We knew we had to do just something. So we began experimenting on humans to find out how to make them stronger, 10 years later we had finally done it. We then did it on the Uzumaki's, the results were amazing it showed increased brain activity, higher stamina, denser chakra, quicker healing and so much more.**

**We then took one Uzumaki and trained him till his body could take no longer and then trained him some more we needed a warrior that could change the tides on any battlefield.**

**10 years later the war started, originally it was everyone against us but thanks to our special warrior we managed to create mistrust between our enemies. They began fighting eachother for the weapons they had managed to steal from us, this was the war known as the clan wars.**

**Back to your original question the artifacts were the Raijin which was taken by the Senju and the Slugs which were there summons, the Seven Swords of the Mist was also ours, then there was the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths which were stolen by the Yotsuki and the Arashi clan both which are the founders of Kumogakure. Even more treasures have been stolen from us.**

"And you want be to get these artifacts back or what?"

"**Yes,**" the panda smiled.

A small beard of sweet dripped down from his forehead that was a lot of power he needed to get all of those back. He could almost imagine all the S-rank opponents he had to fight to achieve that.

"**But right know you need not to worry about that. Just focus on your training and getting stronger,**" he tried to calm Naruto.

* * *

-Justice-

* * *

17 year old Umino Iruka was currently doing borderpatrol with his partner and sensei Maruboshi Kosuke also known as **Konoha's Strongest Genin**.

Iruka was currently thinking about his life and carrier. Just yesterday he had seen a group of genin training and what he saw had appalled him. It wasn't that they didn't take it serious because they did, the Kyuubi attack was still on their minds making then strive to become stronger.

No it was the efficiency and skill that appalled him. Konoha was supposed to be the strongest village in the elemental nations, which he would never imagine if he had to judge the village based on its genins. If he would do that Konoha would properly be in the lower half.

The efficiency they were taught techniques was horrible. They were given a scroll and then it was expected of them to master the exercise something which you needed a teacher for.

He could understand why they had to do this at the academy, there was just too many students but not as a jounin –sensei they were supposed to be the ones who used every ounce of their energy to take their students to chunin.

For as long as he could remember he had been taught by his sensei Kosuke with maximum efficiency.

Ever since he saw that session he had, had urges to want to teach, he wanted to show how it was supposed to be done so they wouldn't suffer unessercary deaths.

A small movement at the corner of his peripheral vision brought him out of his musings. "Hey," he greeted to Kosuke.

"You're still thinking about the genin you saw yesterday aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't," answered making Iruka looked at him in shock. "Don't just sit here and brood about. Do something or let it go. We are shinobi such things will get you killed, do you understand me."

Iruka nodded, "what should i do?"

"Teach. I've taught you the way of the old school. It's time for you to teach that way to the next generation or are you just gonna waste all the training i've given you?"

"Of course not. I just don't know if i'm good enough. What if i fail and some kid die because they received poor training. I don't think i can live with that."

"You won't i've trained you better than that," he reassured his young charge. "So what's your decision, if you say yes i can guarantee you will have a place at the academy tomorrow. The hokage owes me that."

"I need some time to think about it."

"Okay, take your time it's a big decision."

* * *

-Justice-

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chipping. Konoha looked every bit of the ideal place to be except one place which was the hokages office.

"What did you do," the hokage hissed. "What made you think it was a good idea to send a 4 year old to the academy."

"His skill and lineage," the woman opposite the hokage smirked. "Why, had you other plans for him? Plans to ensure his loyalty or what," she hissed while shaking her head making her ponytails swing side to side behind her.

"You know perfectly well why i have to ensure his loyalty; don't try to make me the bad guy. We can't just let him do as he wants, he will be too dangerous for that. I had planned for him to wait a year so he could be in the same class as the clan heirs, i couldn't think of a better idea to have him create bonds with Konoha ninja," the hokage sighed it was these decisions that made him this old.

"And what part of you made you think his loyalty would be with Konoha if you held him back. It would only make him resent you and this village, his opinion of you is bad enough already. How could you allow Kushina to be captured at broad daylight, hmm?"

"You already know that, don't try to rub salt into an open wound. What do you suggest then; it sounds like you have a plan of some sorts?" the hokage asked his late student.

Knock, Knock, knock was heard on the door before it was opened. In stepped in a man just as old as the hokage, bandages were worn around his head covering one of his eyes. "I believe i have a solution for that my old friend," his smooth voice carried through the room.

"Continue," Sarutobi said.

"Thanks to the new laws you have made, you have to go to the academy for 4 years. So when i noticed Naruto was written p to the initiation to the academy i immediately had my two students Yamanaka Fu and Aburame Torune join the academy," Danzo announced.

"What about a sensei for when they graduate. We need at least an elite jounin considering Naruto's heritage?" Tsunade asked with a small frown. She didn't like Danzo he reminded her too much of Orochimaru that it wasn't even funny.

"In 4 years they will graduate, and 4 years is more than enough time for Shisui to reach a level sufficient enough to protect the yondaimes legacy," Danzo told like he had prepared everything he had said ever since he stepped into the room"

"What sensei is he getting at the academy?" Tsunade asked the two elders. She already knew who Naruto was she was the one who brought him into the world.

"Kosukes student have recently asked if he could become a teacher at the academy, Kosuke even vouched for him," Sarutobi told the two. "I believe that would be perfect. From what i've heard from Kosuke young Iruka is already changing the curriculum for the school to increase the efficiency and skill of our students."

* * *

-Justice-


End file.
